Drop
being used on a cog]] Drop is a gag track available once a toon commences the ToonTasks in Donald's Dock. These gags are the last gags used in cog battles - coming after Squirt. It has low accuracy and targets only one cog, with the exception of its level seven gag."Unfortunately, they are also the least accurate." Official Toontown Player's Guide. Toontown.com. General The Drop track uses one of the most powerful gags and is the last gag track used during a battle."Drop gags are some of the most powerful gags in Toontown." Official Toontown Player's Guide. Toontown.com. Therefore, there are a few disadvantages when using Drop gags, but the cons are outweighed by the advantages. It tends to miss when working alone, making it difficult to train; however, if a Sound, Throw, Squirt, or Trap (with successful Lure) has been used in the same round, it is possible that the cog will be stunned, increasing the probability of Drop gags hitting the cog."You can make your chances of hitting a Cog with a Drop gag greater by stunning them first with another type of gag in the same attack. Naturally, you'll need another Toon to do this for you, so coordinate accordingly!" Official Toontown Player's Guide. Toontown.com. Unlike other gag tracks, the first five Drop gags, excluding the last gag, do not increase damage over time. The Grand Piano would be the only exception, working its way up from a minimum damage of 85 to a maximum damage of 170. One major downside to using Drop gags is that it will guarantee a miss on lured cogs."Drop gags will always miss lured Cogs." Official Toontown Player's Guide. Toontown.com. If a cog is lured, a toon would have to use another damaging gag track to revert the cog to its original position. Advantages *They are quite powerful (only being beaten by Trap gags), capable of defeating cogs of the same level or stronger. *A toon can obtain the Big Weight at an earlier level than any other level four gags from other gag tracks. *All Drop gags, excluding the Grand Piano, are already at their maximum damage after obtaining the gag. *Throw, Squirt, Sound, and Trap (with the Cog lured onto it) gags help increase a Drop gag's accuracy if used in the same round. Disadvantages *Drop gags will always miss when used on lured cogs. *It has a low accuracy. *It is the last gag track used during the toon round in battles, in which a targeted cog may be destroyed by preceding gag tracks. Drop gags Benefits This is a chart that lists all Drop gags and whether they benefit (capable of defeating in one single hit) or do nothing to cogs of the same level or stronger. SOS toons There are six SOS toons who use Drop gags, as well as a toon who will restock Drop gags. Trading cards This is currently all the trading cards for Drop. FlowerPotTC.jpg|Flower Pot SandbagTC.jpg|Sandbag AnvilTC.jpg|Anvil BigWeightTC.jpg|Big Weight SafeTC.jpg|Safe GrandPianoTC.jpg|Grand Piano Trivia *All Drop gags are activated using a trigger box. *Big Weights and Safes can be found throughout Toontown. Grand Pianos can be found around the streets of Minnie's Melodyland and in gag shops. *In the Toontown Beta, toons used to start with Throw, Squirt, and Drop. That way, they could have every gag track. *If a Sound, Throw, or Squirt gag is used in the same round, the chances of Drop gags hitting increases. In other languages References Category:Gags Category:Drop gags Category:Low accuracy gags Category:Affects one cog